


Déjame sentir el contacto de tus manos.

by McFly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McFly/pseuds/McFly
Summary: He decidido actualizar, con los capítulos que al final surjan, los jueves, sin una hora específica pero muy probablemente sobre las diez de la noche, GTM+1.La longitud de éstos tampoco la tengo muy clara, a decir verdad. Prefiero separar la historia por escenas y las habrá más largas y menos largas, pero por lo general no creo que lo sean demasiado.De todos modos, espero que os animéis a seguir este fanfic conmigo (aún en proceso de creación, tbh) y que no os frustre demasiado la longitud semanal. Puede que, si veo que son demasiado cortos, decida actualizar dos veces por semana.Mil gracias por leerme, os aprecio de todo corazón.





	1. Prólogo

Podía sentir la sangre, caliente, deslizarse entre sus dedos. Tenía la mano fuertemente presionada contra la herida, pero no conseguía parar la hemorragia. Tampoco ninguno de los hechizos sanadores en los que lograba pensar. Y aparecerse no había mejorado la situación, en absoluto.

  
No sabía dónde estaba. Había pedido mentalmente ayuda, suplicado por ir a algún lugar apartado y ser capaz de huir. No pudo evitar pensar en el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts, pero nadie puede aparecerse en los terrenos del colegio. Teniendo esto en cuenta, asumía que se encontraba en algún punto desconocido de los bosques escoceses, quizá en alguna localización sobre la que había leído.

  
Los árboles que le rodeaban iban perdiendo proximidad, como si se abriesen a alguna zona más despejada. Hasta el momento nadie le había seguido, lo cual era muy buena señal. Significaba que no le habían puesto un rastreador mágico y todavía disponía de tiempo para desaparecer antes de que le siguiesen los pasos. Si es que conseguían hacerlo, porque ni él mismo sabía dónde había ido a parar.

  
Pudo ver el cambio de paisaje entre dos robustos troncos, unos metros por delante. Al parecer, el bosque terminaba y la luz de la luna llena se colaba con mayor facilidad entre las copas de los árboles que señalaban la frontera.

  
Sin embargo, aunque le aliviaba la idea de ver algo más que troncos, ramas y hojas, no estaba en su mejor momento. Ningún hechizo frenaba aquella hemorragia y no disponía ni de pociones ni de instrumentos para prepararlas. No podía ir a casa ni refugiarse con alguno de sus conocidos, pues sospechaba que le habían vigilado durante algún tiempo y conocían sus escondites habituales. Por eso se había aparecido en un lugar inesperado, incluso para sí mismo.

  
Si no encontraba ayuda, lo más probable es que se desangrase o se le infectase la herida antes de que todo aquel asunto se solventara. De hecho, le resultaba extraño el hecho de que continuara sangrando, pasando entonces a pensar en la probabilidad de que se tratara de alguna maldición ideada precisamente para eso, desangrar a la víctima. Necesitaba ayuda, lo antes posible.

  
Y precisamente porque ese pensamiento ocupaba su frenética mente, que pugnaba con el resto de su cuerpo por mantenerse en pie, sirviéndose de toda la adrenalina que podía verter en el torrente sanguíneo, su corazón dio un poderoso vuelco cuando oteó la luz de una ventana en el horizonte. No demasiado lejos, pero tampoco junto al límite del bosque, una modesta casita de campo humeaba en el despejado cielo otoñal, ocultando temporalmente las estrellas.

  
Tenía que llegar hasta la puerta y rezar porque lo que fuera que habitaba aquel lugar fuese amistoso y supiera tratar hechizos de ese tipo. O, al menos, fuera capaz de pedir la ayuda adecuada para hacerlo. Pero lo cierto es que las piernas cada vez le pesaban más y empezaba a estar mareado, con pensamientos dificultosos pero una peligrosa sensación de ligereza en la cabeza. Puede que incluso estuviese hiperventilando sin darse cuenta.

  
Apretó el paso todo lo que pudo. Conforme se acercaba, acertó a ver una figura, aparentemente humana, justo frente a la puerta de la casa. Había salido, quizá porque le había escuchado, quizá por otro motivo. Pero lo importante para Harry era que estaba fuera y, por tanto, se había vuelto más accesible. Con suerte, no tendría que valerse únicamente de sus propias piernas para llegar hasta la casa.

  
El problema es que no podía gritar. Notaba la garganta seca, las energías distantes y la respiración cada vez más pesada. Se obligó a tomar aire, a abrir la caja torácica al máximo y llenar los pulmones hasta que la herida del costado se volvió insoportable y un nuevo brote de sangre le mojó los dedos, cada vez menos caliente.

  
\- ¡Ayuda! – gritó, con toda la fuerza de la que pudo armarse.

  
La figura se acompañó de pronto con la luz de lo que parecía claramente la punta de una varita. Por suerte, el habitante de la casa era mago, lo que le daba más oportunidades de sobrevivir a aquella herida. Además, le había oído.

  
Harry cayó de rodillas, extendió la mano hacia lo que cada vez tomaba más la forma de un hombre adulto que corría hacia él y, no pudiendo soportar su cuerpo el dolor y el agotamiento por más tiempo, venció a su propio peso y se dio de bruces contra el suelo. La tierra estaba húmeda y fría, con un aroma casi familiar. Después todo se fundió en negro.


	2. Despertar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He decidido actualizar, con los capítulos que al final surjan, los jueves, sin una hora específica pero muy probablemente sobre las diez de la noche, GTM+1.
> 
> La longitud de éstos tampoco la tengo muy clara, a decir verdad. Prefiero separar la historia por escenas y las habrá más largas y menos largas, pero por lo general no creo que lo sean demasiado. 
> 
> De todos modos, espero que os animéis a seguir este fanfic conmigo (aún en proceso de creación, tbh) y que no os frustre demasiado la longitud semanal. Puede que, si veo que son demasiado cortos, decida actualizar dos veces por semana. 
> 
> Mil gracias por leerme, os aprecio de todo corazón.

Desde el profundo pozo donde había caído, su conciencia parecía recuperarse. Pero hubiese deseado que no volviera por un tiempo, tal y como se encontraba. Aún con los ojos cerrados, sentía vértigo y tenía la sensación de que todo le daba vueltas. Sabía que estaba tumbado, pues no notaba peso en las piernas y todavía tenía las extremidades como adormiladas. Ahora que parecía despertarse, un hormigueo le recorría la espalda, que estaba apoyada sobre algo.

                Algo que, bajo su perspectiva, era menos estable de lo que debía.

                Abrió lentamente los ojos. Afortunadamente el lugar donde se encontraba estaba oscuro, sin ninguna fuente de luz que le atravesara las pupilas, sensibles por la consciencia parcial en la que se encontraba Harry.  En cuanto fue capaz de recuperar el control, más o menos real, sobre todos sus sentidos, se llevó instintivamente las manos al lugar donde tenía la herida abierta.

                Si aún podía respirar es que alguien se la había tratado adecuadamente.

                Palpó el hilo que la cruzaba de lado a lado, en unos puntos cuidados y, al tacto, bastante profesionales. Sabía de lo que hablaba, porque en los ocho años en que se había dedicado a perseguir ex mortífagos había tenido que lidiar con muchas heridas y muchas suturas. Con muchas cicatrices. De todo tipo.

                Lentamente, primero apoyando los codos tras su espalda y después impulsándose con cuidado para no afectar en exceso el estado de la herida, consiguió sentarse en la cama. Dobló con cuidado las rodillas y las flexionó hacia delante y atrás unas cuantas veces, sintiendo el roce de la tela de las sábanas contra la piel desnuda.

                Estaba desnudo. Completamente.

                Se pasó una mano por el pelo, sopesando cómo debía actuar a continuación. No sabía a quién se iba a encontrar fuera de la habitación y tampoco sabía qué iba a contarle. Si era un mago, y debía asumir que lo era por su capacidad de cerrar aquella herida sangrante, no sería ajeno al concepto de mortífago. Pero era muy probable que le tomase por un chiflado si le explicaba que llevaba años dedicándose a una cruzada personal cazando a todos aquellos que habían logrado librarse de la justicia.

                Todo esto asumiendo que no le había reconocido, cosa difícil cuando eres el famoso Harry Potter.

                Dispuesto a intentar levantarse, arrastró su cuerpo hasta el borde de la cama y dejó caer las piernas, hasta tocar el suelo con los pies. Los levantó unos milímetros porque estaba frío y el contacto había sido muy desagradable. Ponerse de pie sería todo un reto.

                Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera intentarlo, tuvo que taparse los ojos con una mano para que la luz de fuera no le perforase el cráneo. Al menos eso era lo que sentía en esos momentos: como si la luz se abriese paso a través de su calavera para provocarle dolor directamente en el cerebro.

\- Me alegra que te hayas despertado ya – la voz le resultaba familiar, pero no conseguía ubicarla en sus recuerdos – veinticuatro horas más inconsciente y me hubiera visto obligado a llamar a un profesional sanitario.

\- Lo... – no se había dado cuenta de lo secas que tenía la boca y la garganta hasta ese mismo momento. Tosió.

\- ¿Crees que podrás soportar que encienda la luz? – su salvador no esperó a escuchar su respuesta para iluminar lo que, lentamente, Harry pudo identificar como una habitación con mobiliario básico.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – la luz le estaba provocando una jaqueca terrible.

\- Me gustaría decir que este lugar tiene un nombre específico, pero me temo que sólo es una casa de campo escocesa más – una mano apareció ante sus ojos, enfocados hacia el suelo, sujetando un vaso lleno de agua – bebe, te sentirás mejor.

                Extendió la mano para coger el vaso, pero su cerebro al fin fue capaz de unir la información de la voz con la forma estilizada de aquellos dedos. Elevó el rostro y luchó contra su deseo de evitar el contacto con la luz para formar más nítidamente una imagen de la persona que tenía frente a sí. El pelo platino y los ojos grises no podían delatarle más.

\- ¿Malfoy? – el tono era más despectivo de lo que esperaba.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte, Potter – entrecruzó los brazos y le miró desde arriba, en una posición que claramente desfavorecía a Harry.

\- Perdona – bebió todo el contenido del vaso, lo apoyó sobre una mesita de noche cercana y se llevó una mano a la cara, para apretar ambos lagrimales y el tabique nasal – siento el tono, no me siento especialmente bien ahora mismo.

\- Y supongo que no es agradable descubrir que justo tenía que ser yo tu rescatador.

\- Es más sorprendente que desagradable – se apartó un poco hacia atrás, pegándose al cabecero de la cama, para dejarle espacio a Malfoy, indicándole con la mirada que se sentase en el hueco libre.

\- A mí también me sorprendió verte inconsciente y herido a apenas unos metros de la puerta de mi casa – se le quedó mirando unos instantes que parecieron eternos y finalmente accedió silenciosamente a la petición de Harry, dejándose caer suavemente a los pies de la cama.

\- ¿Cómo has detenido la hemorragia? – se llevó inconscientemente una mano a la herida, intentando cubrirla.

\- Era una maldición desangrante bastante potente, pero soy bueno haciendo pociones curativas, tanto de aplicación tópica como para ingerir – se encogió de hombros – es a lo que me dedico.

\- ¿A las pociones? – la intensa mirada de Malfoy empezaba a hacerle sentirse incómodo.

\- Así es, las fabrico para diferentes hospitales del mundo mágico y las hago también por encargo. Fundamentalmente sanadoras, pero puedo adaptarme a casi todo lo que entra dentro de la legalidad mágica.

\- Nunca te imaginé siendo un ciudadano respetable que se cuidara de seguir la ley, Malfoy.

\- Precisamente por eso me aislé del resto del mundo mágico y sólo trabajo a distancia.

                Se quedaron en silencio, observándose. Harry empezaba a ser muy consciente de su cuerpo desnudo ante quien apenas una década atrás había sido uno de sus enemigos. Aunque Malfoy se había redimido al final y el propio Harry había declarado en su favor en los juicios que sobrevinieron a la guerra, había ciertas heridas que no se habían molestado en limpiar y habían cicatrizado mal.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Potter? – le preguntó, serio pero tranquilo.

\- Hecho una mierda, la verdad – agarró la sábana y se escondió bajo ella, intentando parecer despreocupado.

\- No tienes que avergonzarte, todo eso que estás tapando ya lo he visto – le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada que Harry claramente no supo interpretar.

\- Te agradezco que me hayas recogido y me hayas curado y todo eso...

\- Ahora viene el pero, ¿verdad?

\- Pero debería avisar de que sigo bien y supongo que debería irme.

\- En lo primero no puedo ayudarte más allá de prestarte a mi lechuza – se levantó de la cama, estirando su camisa de seda gris nada más hacerlo – en cuanto a lo segundo, tómate el tiempo que necesites para recuperarte, Potter. Sea lo que sea que te ha hecho eso, iba en serio con matarte.

\- ¿Es muy grave el daño?

\- No soy un sanador formado, pero tengo cierta experiencia con heridas y cuestiones semejantes – recogió el vaso vacío de la mesita – y la tuya me dio considerable guerra. Probablemente en otras manos hubieras muerto.

\- ¿Echándote flores, Malfoy? – arqueó la ceja.

\- Siendo completamente sincero, Potter. Agradece que haya sido yo quien te encontrase y no un muggle u otro mago sin experiencia en sanación. Permíteme que te diga que, al fin, tras ocho años, estamos en paz.

                Le costó un buen rato comprender a qué se refería con estar en paz. Para cuando lo hubo hecho, Malfoy ya había abandonado la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su paso. Nunca se había parado a reflexionar mucho sobre el hecho de haberle salvado la vida a Draco Malfoy en la Sala de Menesteres. Los acontecimientos que siguieron a ese hecho habían demostrado que no se había equivocado al hacerlo y no necesitó pensarlo mucho más. Pero tenía sentido que él si lo hubiera pensado más.

                Se recostó sobre la cama y suspiró, mirando al techo blanco de la habitación. La ventana estaba cubierta por gruesas cortinas que le impedían saber si era de noche o de día, muy probablemente pensadas para asegurarle un agradable descanso en la oscuridad. En la habitación, echando un vistazo rápido desde la cama, sólo estaban ésta, dos pequeñas mesitas de noche, una cómoda de tamaño medio y un escritorio, con una silla y un set de escritura. Las paredes eran blancas, con una cenefa de flores verdes y naranjas, no muy llamativa pero sobresaliente en la sobriedad del resto de elementos de la habitación. Las cortinas eran grises, sin decoración alguna.

                Si no hubiera visto a Draco allí dentro instantes atrás, jamás se lo hubiera imaginado viviendo en una casa de ese tipo. No había visitado aún el resto de estancias, pero podía hacerse una idea del tipo de edificio que era. Lo que había visto desde fuera era una casa de tamaño humilde, con tejado a dos aguas y chimenea. Algo sencillo, apartado de todo, en el campo.

                Jamás hubiese imaginado encontrase al mismísimo Draco Malfoy allí.

                Pero lo cierto es que tenía sentido lo que había dicho de alejarse del mundo mágico. Él mismo lo había intentado, al menos parcialmente. Después de la guerra se había ido a vivir a un pequeño ático en el Londres muggle, con la esperanza de tener tiempo para sí mismo, para superar lo de Ginny, la guerra y su resurrección. Allí, apartado de la gente que quería, se enteró de las muertes de magos hijos de muggles y empezó a atar cabos. Un grupo de magos y brujas se consideraban los herederos espirituales de la tarea de los Mortífagos y pretendían llamarse del mismo modo, aunque su repercusión era mucho menor. Parecían todos asesinatos aislados, pero él había encontrado la unión entre todos ellos.

                Ocho años de persecuciones, interrogatorios cuestionables y eludir a la justicia de los aurores antes de que llegasen y pudieran incriminarle. Él mismo había querido ser uno de ellos, pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo muy atadas que tenían las manos por el Ministerio para tratar cuestiones de aquella índole. Alejarse del mundo mágico parecía lo más correcto, manteniendo el contacto justo con Ron y Hermione, y con los Weasley, aunque en un tono completamente distinto.

                Sus mejores amigos conocían sus salidas nocturnas y, aunque las desaprobaban, las apoyaban. Cuando tenía heridas o problemas, recurría a Ron y Hermione, que siempre le abrían las puertas de su casa para curarle o aconsejarle, incluso tras el nacimiento de su hija. En el fondo, sabían que aquello era un asunto del que alguien tenía que hacerse cargo y resultaba del todo natural que fuese el niño elegido el encargado.

                Pero tres noches antes de perder la consciencia consiguió conocer el paradero físico del supuesto líder del grupo. Lo planeó todo cuidadosamente y salió aquella noche con todo un arsenal de pociones, amuletos y hechizos, consciente de lo ilegal de sus acciones. A su favor había de añadir que siempre los dejaba aturdidos, incapacitados o heridos, en mayor o menor medida, para que los aurores los encontrasen y encerrasen. Junto a sus cuerpos inmovilizados, siempre había pruebas de sus delitos. Incluso había salido en la prensa mágica.

                Los párpados comenzaron a pesarle y un sabor conocido se removía en la parte de atrás de su lengua. Reconocía la poción sedante de Madame Pomfrey. Ella también la diluía en el vaso de agua que les daba a todos los pacientes por la noche, asegurando así que todos ellos descansaran por la noche y se recuperasen más rápida y cómodamente de sus heridas.

                Fue cálido regresar a los brazos de Morfeo.


	3. Edward.

Harry despertó súbitamente. Un ruido parecido al de cosas rompiéndose venía del suelo, presumiblemente de un piso inferior. Se levantó de la cama, un poco mareado pero con más fuerzas que antes de dormir, y vio sobre el escritorio su ropa doblada, junto a una camisa de cuadros verde. Su camiseta negra de cuello alto tenía un corte a la altura del costado izquierdo, sobre el hueso de la cadera. Malfoy, por algún motivo, había decidido no repararla y darle una de sus camisas.

                Otro ruido de esos, más fuerte. Harry cogió los calzoncillos y la camisa, que le quedaba un poco larga, y salió de la habitación, varita en mano. Trastabilló ligeramente, todavía afectado por las secuelas de la herida, pero sintiéndose capaz de presentar batalla a quien quiera que estuviera provocando problemas en casa de Malfoy.

                Bajó las escaleras y se encontró frente a la puerta principal. Girándose, encontró dos puertas en el lateral derecho del pasillo distribuidor, una a la izquierda, tras las escaleras, y una al fondo, de donde provenía el ruido. Se acercó rápidamente a esta última y la entornó para ver qué había dentro.

                Un hombre alto, moreno y considerablemente musculado estaba asomado a una caja de cartón llena de pociones. Probablemente una de las que Malfoy hacía para su trabajo. Las removía, revisando las etiquetas. ¿Era un ladrón? Abrió la puerta completamente, pero mantuvo la varita aún baja, paralela a su muslo derecho, mientras empujaba la madera con la mano izquierda.

\- ¿Quién coño eres tú? – preguntó, agresivo.

\- Oh vaya – el hombre se giró, sonriéndole – no sabía que tenías compañía, Draco – levantó las cejas, insinuante.

\- ¿De qué coño hablas...? – Malfoy salió de una puerta lateral de la cocina, con una de aquellas cajas entre los brazos - ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama, Potter?

\- Wow, tan demandante. Lo querías esperándote en la cama, ¿eh? – el tipo se había dado la vuelta y estaba apoyado de espaldas en la mesa, con ambas manos sujetándole a sus costados – No sabía que ahora te traías a los chicos guapos a casa. Este es muy mono, Draco, deberías conservarlo.

\- Cállate ya, Ed, no es lo que piensas – dejó la caja en una mesa y se llevó una mano a la cara, como frustrado – y tú, Potter, sube a ponerte, aunque sea, unos pantalones. Te lo explico todo en cuanto bajes – apartó la mano y le miró directamente a los ojos – en cuanto acabe con esto, que es trabajo.

\- Entiendo – Harry se sonrojó levemente al darse cuenta de que ambos hombres le miraban las piernas con descaro, cosa normal, pues estaba en calzoncillos y camisa – Siento haber interrumpido cosas de trabajo, pensé que alguien había entrado en casa y quería ayudar...

\- Lo sé, Potter. Ahora sube y vístete un poco, por el amor de Merlín.

\- Sí, claro, encantado... – se dirigió directamente al desconocido.

\- Edward, encanto – le guiñó el ojo, aún con esa sonrisa descarada en los labios – y yo también estoy encantado – le pasó la mirada por todo el cuerpo, sin ningún tipo de recato.

                Harry subió y se puso los pantalones negros que llevaba puestos la noche que se había quedado inconsciente. Ninguno de los bolsillos tenía pociones ya y olían a recién lavados, con un suave aroma a vainilla de fondo que casi le hizo sonreír. No se imaginaba a Draco Malfoy siendo el tipo de persona que usa conjuros limpiadores con aroma a vainilla. O, peor aún, suavizante con aroma a vainilla.

                Se remangó la camisa hasta los codos y bajó tranquilamente las escaleras. El ruido de antes fue desapareciendo mientras se vestía y bajaba, y ya hacía un par de minutos que había dejado de repetirse. Supuso que habían acabado de mover cajas.

                Cuando volvió a abrir la puerta de la cocina, pudo ver a Draco en el jardín de atrás a través de una ventana que había sobre el fregadero. Estaba pasándole unos documentos a Edward, el tipo de antes, que le entregaba otros justo al lado de lo que Harry supuso era una furgoneta muggle modificada mágicamente. En la actualidad era más fácil conseguir documentación para tener objetos de ese tipo destinados al trabajo y siempre con medidas de seguridad para evitar los descubrimientos accidentales por parte de los muggles.

                Se sentó en uno de los bancos laterales de la mesa de roble, desde donde todavía podía observar la escena, y vio a Malfoy sonreír amistosamente por primera vez en lo que le pareció toda una vida. Parecía tranquilo con el descarado coqueteo que le estaba dedicando Edward. No pudo evitar preguntarse si tenían algo. El tal Ed había insinuado más que descaradamente que Malfoy se relacionaba con “chicos guapos” y que debería quedarse con Harry. ¿Quién demonios era esta persona con la misma cara y el mismo nombre que aquel niño desagradable del colegio?

                Draco despachó a Edward despidiéndole con un saludo de la cabeza mientras la furgoneta se elevaba en el aire y entró en la cocina, mirando los papeles que tenía en las manos y sufriendo un microinfarto al encontrarse con Harry nada más levantar la mirada.

\- Joder, Potter – se llevó la mano al pecho – no me des estos sustos.

\- Perdona, asumí que sabrías que estaba aquí – y Harry no pudo evitar reírse un poco de su reacción - ¿Todo listo?

\- Sí, pero no precisamente gracias a ti – cruzó los brazos y apoyó la cadera en una de las encimeras - ¿Se puede saber en qué demonios pensabas para bajar en calzoncillos a enfrentar solo Merlín sabe qué amenaza que, aparentemente, yo no había sido capaz de detectar a pesar de ser a plena luz del día y haber demostrado ser un mago aceptablemente competente?

\- Creo que no pensé tanto las cosas, Malfoy – se encogió de hombros – escuché ruidos que no me esperaba, salí de un cuarto completamente a oscuras sin procesar que era de día y pensé que tenía que apresurarme si quería ayudar, así que dejé atrás los pantalones, lo más imprescindible de mi ropa.

\- Me sorprende ver qué es lo más imprescindible de tu ropa - ¿Draco Malfoy acababa de sonreírle?

\- Siento mucho haberte puesto en una situación incómoda con tu transportista – le sostuvo la mirada, ahora serio.

\- No me has puesto en ninguna situación incómoda con Ed, por eso le tengo a él para hacerme los repartos – se acercó a la cuarta puerta que Harry aún no había podido identificar, la abrió y sacó comida de lo que ahora sabía que era una alacena - ¿Quieres desayunar algo, Potter? Estarás hambriento.

\- Claro, pero puedo hacérmelo yo – estaba evitando el tema de los hombres a propósito y Harry no tenía intención de presionarle y mandar al traste toda esta relación cordial que estaban construyendo – no hace falta que me lo prepares – se levantó y se acercó a Malfoy por detrás para ayudarle a mover el queso y los huevos a una encimera cercana.

                No se dio cuenta de lo muy próximo que se había colocado a su espada hasta que notó el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Malfoy. El vello de la nuca se le erizó y se giró, en guardia. Mierda, no se esperaba esa reacción.

\- Perdona, ¿te he asustado otra vez? – cogió las cosas que Draco sujetaba y las fue apoyando sobre la encimera – estoy acostumbrado a vivir solo y no me relaciono mucho con otras personas desde hace años...

\- No, no pasa nada – había recuperado la compostura - ¿Tú también vives solo, Potter?

\- Es más fácil así – Draco dejó sobre la encimera unos cuantos platos y se sentó en la mesa, observando cómo Harry hacía unos cuantos hechizos para prepararse el desayuno más rápido – podría cocinar al estilo muggle, si algún día quieres probarlo.

\- ¿Estilo muggle? ¿Quieres decir con sartenes, fuego y esas cosas? – estaba echado hacia atrás, apoyado con la espalda en la pared.

\- Exacto, mucho más complicado – ambos se rieron un poco.

\- Pensaba que vivías con la pequeña de los Weasley, Potter.

\- Vas ocho años desactualizado, en ese caso – terminó de hechizar la comida y puso sobre la mesa de la cocina dos platos de huevos revueltos con beicon y queso – espero que no hayas desayunado aún.

\- Por suerte para esta comida, nunca soy capaz de comer nada más levantarme.

                Comieron en silencio, disfrutando de la calma propia de las mañanas en el campo. Las dalias que descansaban en un pequeño jarrón en el lateral de la mesa mejoraban incluso el humor de Harry. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía tanta paz.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – preguntó Draco, rompiendo el ambiente.

\- No lo tengo muy claro, a decir verdad – Harry jugueteó con su último trozo de beicon y se lo metió en la boca, pensativo – tendría que contactar con Ron y Hermione y preguntar cómo están las cosas por mi piso.

\- ¿Crees que estos tipos que te hicieron eso te siguen?

\- Conocían mis rutinas – se levantó y recogió tanto su plato como el de Draco para llevarlos al fregadero – la noche que fui a por ellos sabían perfectamente dónde me había hecho con mis pociones de emergencia y dónde escondía todas mis armas secretas. Eso sólo pueden saberlo si me han seguido.

\- Por eso te pegaron semejante paliza, ¿no?

\- Diría que ellos salieron peor parados – sonrió para sí, abriendo el agua – aunque si no fuera por ti, no estaría aquí ahora.

\- Me alegra que reconozcas mi trabajo en todo esto, Potter – apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se dejó caer suavemente sobre ellos.

\- ¿Puedes dejarme tu lechuza? – decidió ignorar el tono pedante de Malfoy por el bien de su recién adquirida cordialidad.

\- Orión suele estar en una pequeña pajarería, fuera.

\- Te agradezco que estés siendo tan amable conmigo, Malfoy – terminó de fregar ambos platos y los dejó a un lado del fregadero, sobre un paño de cocina – y me doy cuenta de que podría haber limpiado esto con magia.

\- Parecías tan emocionado que no quise arruinarte la diversión, Potter – empezó a reírse, socarronamente – y no hay nada que agradecer – empezaba a recomponerse – te debía una.

\- No me debías nada – se dispuso a salir por la puerta de atrás – voy a averiguar dónde está esa pajarería antes de escribir nada.

\- Según sales, a la izquierda. No es nada del otro mundo, pero Orión está cómoda en ella.

\- ¿Orión es una hembra?

\- No deberías asumir el sexo de mi lechuza por su nombre, Potter – se echó hacia atrás, con los brazos cruzados y la ceja levantada.

                Ambos se rieron y Harry salió de la cocina por la puerta trasera, negando con la cabeza mientras buscaba con la mirada la pequeña pajarera con forma de castillo gótico.


	4. Proximidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho que algunos capítulos sean más cortos que otros, pero creo que la historia me hace más sentido separando claramente las escenas en capítulos. Cuando la acabe, los reuniré todos. 
> 
> Gracias por vuestra paciencia.

Para cuando regresó a la casa, ya había atardecido y el cielo estaba oscuro, aunque aún era azul y no negro. Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, probablemente porque Malfoy seguía trabajando en el sótano. Él mismo había dicho que tenía la costumbre de pasar sus días allí abajo y no moverse mucho.

                Entró por la puerta de atrás, la de la cocina, y empezó a sacar las cosas que Draco le había pedido para dejarlas encima de la mesa. Encantar sus bolsillos había sido más difícil de lo que recordaba, pero hubiese avergonzado a Hermione de no saber hacerlo. Cuando acabó, se quitó la chaqueta, la dejó en una silla y se dispuso a bajar al sótano.

                Pero por el bien de la convivencia, que no de la comodidad de Draco Malfoy, petó en la puerta antes de adentrarse escaleras abajo.

\- ¿Eres tú, Potter?

\- ¿Quién iba a ser, si no?

\- Pregunto por seguridad, no tengo ganas de que uno de tus amiguitos me confunda contigo y me mate por error.

\- ¿Crees que preguntar te va a librar de su visita?

\- Creo que al menos se darán cuenta de que no soy un idiota de pelo negro y gafas de culo de botella.

\- Tan agradable como siempre, Malfoy.

\- Lo suficiente como para dejar que te quedes en mi casa, Potter.

\- Touché.

                Draco estaba trabajando en una mesa alargada, al fondo de la sala donde desembocaban las escaleras, tan grande como la superficie de toda la casa. En otro lateral, otra mesa de tamaño semejante estaba llena de alambiques y de pequeños fogones donde borboteaban calderos de todos los tamaños. Finalmente, en los espacios libres, había estanterías de almacenaje, con toda clase de productos.

\- ¿No te dije que no bajases al sótano, por cierto?

\- Lo siento, quería avisarte de que ya está anocheciendo y que planeaba hacer la cena. ¿Alguna petición en especial?

\- ¿Vas a hacer esa extraña magia muggle con la que todo parece saber mejor?

\- Puede – se le acercó por detrás lentamente – si me lo pides por favor.

\- No voy a arrastrarme por algo muggle, Potter – Draco no se estaba dando cuenta.

\- Venga, admite que te encanta – se le plantó justo detrás, para después extender los brazos y encerrarle entre ellos, apoyando las manos en la mesa.

                Malfoy reaccionó con un escalofrío, pero no de manera violenta, como Harry se esperaba. Solía hacer esta pequeña broma física con Ron y quizá la proximidad con la que se estaban tratando estos días o el cambio radical en la personalidad de Draco con el paso de los años, le habían llevado a sentirse lo suficientemente cómodo con él como para bromear de ese modo.

\- Po... Potter – dejó sus utensilios y apoyó las manos en la mesa, muy cerca de las de Harry, dejándose caer un poco hacia delante - ¿qué haces?

\- Perdona Malfoy – se apartó con un movimiento rápido – es una broma que suelo hacer con Ron, no pretendía molestarte.

\- ¿Qué clase de broma es demostrar tanta intimidad con alguien como para encerrarle entre tus brazos?

\- Ya bueno, siempre he sabido que mis bromas con Ron eran estúpidas, pero si lo dices así... – se encogió de hombros, mirando la espalda de Draco, que parecía inmóvil.

\- No vuelvas a hacerlo, Potter – el tono era amenazante, pero con un matiz que Harry no era capaz de descifrar.

\- No volverá a pasar, lo siento. Te aseguro que no pretendía molestarte, sólo demostrar confianza y echarnos unas risas.

\- Pues no entiendo qué gracia tiene bloquear físicamente a alguien contra una mesa – se giró, al fin, para pasar junto a Harry sin dirigirle la mirada.

                Por el rabillo del ojo, fue capaz de ver que la piel de sus mejillas parecía sonrojada, pero no hubiese puesto la mano en el fuego por ello. Había algo en la nueva actitud de Malfoy que le descolocaba, pero le animaba a pasar más y más tiempo con él. Algo en esa suerte de tranquilidad melancólica le hacía querer saber más. Aunque, pensándolo bien, siempre quería saber más sobre Draco Malfoy, sobre lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer.

\- Entonces, ¿tienes alguna preferencia? – salió del sótano y cerró la puerta tras de sí, viendo como Malfoy ya estaba a punto de salir de la cocina.

\- Haz lo que te plazca, Potter, voy a darme un baño – y se fue.

Sin más.


	5. Sueños y cacao.

Despertó suavemente, con la luz de la mañana. El sol entraba cálido por la ventana, acariciándole la piel. Se desperezó estirándose y pasándose la mano por el pelo, tan alborotado como siempre. Se había planteado varias veces rapárselo, pero le daba la sensación de que traicionaba la memoria de su padre al hacerlo.

                El silencio matutino, adornado con el canto de los pájaros, creaba el ambiente perfecto para dar la bienvenida al día. Se irguió sobre los codos y bostezó. Agarró las gafas, estabilizándose sobre un brazo a duras penas, y se las puso torpemente. Las motas de polvo del aire reflejaban la luz solar, como si el tiempo fluyese despacio.

\- Buenos días, Harry – una mano se deslizaba por su torso, bajando insinuante tras las sábanas.

                Miró a su lado y se encontró a Draco, desnudo, tumbado a su lado y acariciándole ya a la altura de la cadera.

\- ¿Malfoy? – su cuerpo no se movía, pese a que su cerebro gritaba desesperado que eso no estaba bien, que tenía que salir de esa cama.

\- Pensaba que dormirías eternamente – empezó a besarle la clavícula, atrayéndole con la mano que había bajado hasta su cadera.

\- ¿Y perderme esto? – bajó las manos hasta su trasero, sorprendido de su propia habilidad – Ni de broma.

\- Menos mal que te has levantado de humor – le agarró la mano y la dirigió bajo las sábanas – porque yo llevo duro una hora y ya me duele no metértela.

\- ¿Y qué te parece si uso mi boca para relajarte? Por tenerte esperando – estaba bajando, siguiendo su propia mano.

\- Desayúname, Potter.

                Se sentía como un espectador en su propio cuerpo. Quería despertar, pero no era capaz. Y algo en el fondo de su mente era incapaz de renunciar a lo que estaba viendo y viviendo.

                Pero alguien decidió que era hora de despertar.

\- ¡Potter! – le asían de los hombros, con fuerza - ¡Por Merlín, despierta Potter!

\- ¿Qué sucede? – estaba desorientado y algo incómodo por tener a Malfoy prácticamente encima, tirando de él.

\- Necesito que me ayudes con un hechizo de protección, hay vientos huracanados y lluvias fuertes – apartó las cortinas – necesito que me ayudes a proteger la casa.

\- Claro – se levantó como un resorte y se puso la camisa que había dejado colgada de la silla del escritorio – pásame unas botas.

\- Joder, Potter, ni siquiera despertando con un susto se te baja.

\- Cállate, Malfoy –terminó de atarse las botas – y andando.

                Draco bajó rápidamente las escaleras, seguido de cerca por Harry, que intentaba controlarse para no mirarle directamente el culo y hacer una comparativa entre la imaginación y la realidad.

\- ¿Cómo es que no puedes hacerlo solo?

\- Tengo problemas para hacer magia, Potter – salieron fuera, cubriéndose la cara con el brazo ambos – desde la guerra.

\- Pero me sanaste – le miraba directamente, viendo como la lluvia le mojaba el pelo casi plateado.

\- Con pociones más que otra cosa, Potter – sacó la varita – además, este hechizo no puedo hacerlo con una poción como base y estoy débil para eso.

\- ¿Débil? ¿Te hirieron? – sacó también la suya.

\- No físicamente – empezó a hacer movimientos con ella – pero no hablemos de eso, Potter.

                Entre ambos consiguieron hacer un hechizo de protección lo suficientemente potente como para sólo sentir una brisa fuera de la casa, en un radio más pequeño de lo que quizá hubiesen deseado. Harry se sentía más débil de lo que le gustaría admitir y, aparentemente, Malfoy era incapaz de hacer magia como en el pasado.

                Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que hubieron entrado en la cocina y se sentaron a ambos lados de la mesa. Harry suspiró y se dejó caer hacia atrás, contra la pared.

\- ¿Quieres una copa de vino? – preguntó Draco.

\- ¿Puede ser un chocolate caliente?

\- ¿Tienes seis años, Potter? – se levantó, chasqueando la lengua contra el paladar.

\- Es sólo que hace frío y me apetece algo dulce, pero tienes razón y...

\- Calla, anda – abrió un armario y sacó un bote de cacao en polvo – puedo intentar hacer algo decente con esto.

\- ¿Vas a tomarte tú uno también? – se reía, viendo a Malfoy intentar preparar cacao instantáneo en dos tazas a rebosar de leche fría – Si no calientas la leche, se hacen grumos.

\- Ser muggle es muy complicado – les lanzó un hechizo susurrando a las dos tazas y ambas empezaron a humear, con el cacao ya disuelto – Pero he de admitir que hacen cosas ricas.

\- Al final tú también tenías ganas de un chocolate caliente – aceptó su taza, con una sonrisa – aunque esto tiene más bien poco de chocolate.

\- Si quieres algo mejor, prepáratelo tú, Potter.

                Se quedaron sentados uno frente al otro, con las tazas de cacao humeante inundando el aire de un aroma dulce y extrañamente familiar, pero en absoluto silencio. Harry se sentía incómodo, en parte por el sueño del que se había despertado apenas unas horas y en parte por la situación general en que se encontraban desde el desafortunado incidente del sótano.

\- Esto... ¿Malfoy?

\- ¿Mm? – le respondió, desde el otro lado de la taza.

\- ¿Sigues enfadado?

\- No, Potter. Es sólo que tu presencia en general me resulta molesta.

\- ¿Entones por qué me ofreciste quedarme aquí?

\- Porque soy una persona maravillosa y generosa y quiero que lo tengas claro.

\- Ahora en serio.

\- Porque sé lo que es no tener a dónde ir.

\- Esa respuesta es muy madura.

\- Como yo ahora.

                Le miró con altivez mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa, sonriendo. Había algo extrañamente agradable en aquella sonrisa, que antaño le había producido el irremediable deseo de partirle los dientes.

\- ¿Entonces podemos volver a hablar como hombres civilizados sin que seas condescendiente conmigo?

\- Nunca dejaré de ser condescendiente contigo, Potter. Lo necesitas. A veces te cuesta seguirme.

\- Que te jodan, Malfoy – dio un largo sorbo al cacao, sonriéndose por dentro.

\- Te perdono a pesar de que seas idiota, pero no vuelvas a hacer algo tan incómodo como eso.

\- Hecho.

\- Al menos mientras yo no te lo pida – se sonrojó instantáneamente.

\- ¿Acaso me lo vas a pedir alguna vez? – arqueó una ceja, insinuante, casi sin darse cuenta.

                Malfoy le miraba con las mejillas de un color carmín intenso, pero con los ojos grises decididos, perforándole con las pupilas. A Harry se le erizó la piel y empezó a sentir un impulso casi irrefrenable de besarle. Se contuvo. Porque, maldita sea, era Draco Malfoy.

\- Puede que alguna vez necesite ayuda – se ocultó tras la taza de nuevo – y te necesite... muy cerca.

\- Pues siempre que me necesites muy cerca – se mordió el labio – sólo tienes que pedírmelo.

                Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Ambos sonrojados, mirando más hacia el cacao y hacia las paredes que a los ojos del otro. Harry estaba inquieto, removiéndose en el asiento. Aunque intentaba negárselo a sí mismo, estaba excitado. Recordaba una y otra vez la mano de Malfoy recorriéndole el torso.

\- En fin – se levantó, acercando la taza al fregadero – me voy a... a... escribir una carta a Ron. A ver si hay noticias nuevas.

\- Sí – se levantó, pero aún no había acabado el cacao, así que volvió a sentarse, avergonzado – me parece una buena idea. Seguro que tienes ganas de volver a casa.

\- Supongo – se rascó la nuca y se quedó mirándole, en silencio y de pie – me subo ya.

\- Si necesitas cualquier cosa, avísame.

\- Lo haré – salió de la cocina – Podría acostumbrarme a vivir con alguien – se alejó apretando el paso.

\- Creo que yo también – Malfoy se llevó la taza a los labios y apuró lo que quedaba de cacao – especialmente si es contigo.

                Pero Harry ya no pudo escuchar eso último.


	6. Calma

                Ron respondió dos días después, indicando que todavía un par de figuras sospechosas rondaban el apartamento de Harry a horas determinadas. Malfoy tuvo que insistirle un par de veces para que dejara de preocuparse por ser una molestia y le aseguró que podía quedarse el tiempo que le hiciera falta. Aunque, en teoría, cada uno por su cuenta y sin molestarse.

                De este modo, extrañamente apacible para tratarse de la convivencia entre Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, las siguientes dos semanas pasaron más rápido de lo que ambos hubieran jurado. Un lunes, Draco dejó la mano apoyada sobre la de Harry al indicarle por dónde cortar un tallo unos segundos más de lo necesario. Un jueves, Harry acercó sus pies a los de Draco por debajo de la mesa, intentando no parecer invasivo pero sí sentir su presencia y su calor. Un domingo, Draco se quedó mucho más tiempo del habitual en el sótano, embaucado por un nuevo proyecto, y Harry decidió dejarle la cena preparada con una nota que rezaba: _Lo he hecho al estilo muggle, espero que te guste y que te lo acabes. P.D.: me preocupa lo poco que comes._

                De este modo, con pequeños detalles cotidianos, la convivencia se hizo cada vez más natural para ambos. Ya no se sentían incómodos comiendo en silencio, o cerrando los botes de pociones en el sótano. Draco incluso se había vuelto aficionado a fregar los platos a mano con Harry, en parte porque le resultaba gracioso poder hacer burbujas con el jabón.

                El sábado volvió a amanecer un día tormentoso.

-  ¿Este clima es normal para Escocia? – Harry miraba por la ventana de la cocina, mientras Draco dejaba las dos tazas de café sobre la mesa.

\- Lo cierto es que no – se puso a su lado, hombro con hombro, apartando la otra mitad de la cortina – Huele a magia.

\- ¿Huele a magia? – le miró, sonriendo - ¿literalmente huele?

\- Es una expresión, Potter. Lo que quiero decir es que probablemente se trate de un hechizo.

\- ¿Para modificar el clima?

\- Es probable que no sea el único ermitaño de la zona. Y puede que alguien esté experimentando con la magia natural.

\- Pues nos estamos comiendo las consecuencias de sus experimentos.

\- ¿Has hecho ya el hechizo protector?

\- Sí – siguió a Draco hasta la mesa, llevando el plato con las tostadas y el platillo con la mantequilla – y también he hechizado la cúpula mágica para que reproduzca el clima de fuera, como el techo del Gran Comedor.

\- No esperaba que supieses hacer ese tipo de cosas, Potter – asintió con aprobación, cogiendo una tostada y empezando a usarla.

\- Yo tampoco lo sabía, pero tengo bastante tiempo libre cuando no me necesitas – se sirvió una para sí – y tienes libros interesantes en la sala del piano.

\- Me alegra ver que tienes un poco de gusto, aunque sólo sea un poco.

\- Te lo creas o no, me gusta esta casa; me gusta el bosque; me gusta el sótano; y hasta me gusta el horrible café que haces por la mañana.

\- Eso último es porque te gusto yo.

                Harry casi se atraganta. Tuvo que toser varias veces ante la mirada sorprendida de Draco para sacar el trozo de miga de pan que se le había atravesado en la faringe como un puñado de agujas. Aquel era el último comentario que se esperaba.

\- Sabía que no te gustaba, Potter, pero no sabía que tanto como para morir.

\- No me esperaba – carraspeó – esa respuesta.

\- Era una broma. Sé que mi café es malo y me sorprende que hayas sido capaz de acostumbrarte. Ninguno de mis anteriores compañeros lo soportaban.

\- ¿Anteriores compañeros?

 - No soy una monja de clausura, Potter. Por mi vida estos últimos años han pasado algunos hombres. Unos se quedaron más tiempo y otros menos, pero todos ellos estuvieron.

\- ¿Y por qué se fueron?

                Se quedó mirando a Draco Malfoy directamente a los ojos. Parecía sorprendido por su pregunta, de una forma casi íntima y especialmente dolorosa. Se arrepentía de haber preguntado eso.

\- No pretendía... – empezó a decir.

\- No sé por qué se fueron, la verdad – bebió un buen sorbo de café – pero todos se acaban yendo. Tú también te irás.

                No sabía qué decir. Su fuero interno se debatía entre contestarle que era evidente que se iría o que, si se lo pedía, se quedaría con él el tiempo que se lo permitiera. Pero era Draco Malfoy y lo que estaban viviendo no era una especie de novela romántica donde la protagonista se queda convenientemente encerrada con el protagonista en una casa en el páramo. Aunque se le pareciera mucho.

\- En fin, no importa – fue Draco quien habló – cuando termines, deja los platos en el fregadero, los limpio después con magia – recogió su taza mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del sótano – estaré trabajando toda la tarde.

\- ¿Te veo de noche, entonces?

\- Si no se me olvida cenar, sí – se encogió de hombros, sonriendo – seguro que si haces una de esas cenas muggle que tú sabes, no se me olvidará.

\- Cuenta con ello, entonces.

\- Gracias, Potter.

\- Gracias a ti por acogerme, Malfoy.

                Se sonrieron y Draco desapareció tras la puerta del sótano, cerrándola con suavidad. Harry no se sentía como si hubieran discutido, pero tampoco estaba bien. Había tocado una fibra sensible y no había sido capaz de decidirse y responderle.

                Lo arreglaría con una cena deliciosa. Y un buen vino.


End file.
